The present invention relates to devices for applying strips of material to a surface, and in one aspect to a mechanism in such a device for driving the strip of material and removing a liner therefrom, and in another aspect to a mechanism in such a device for positioning the ends of the applied strip.
Tires including reflex-light reflective strips around their sidewalls (as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,908) have found particular acceptance for use on bicycles and motorcycles to provide a measure of safety when the cycle is operated after dark. Such tires are typically constructed by adhering parallel strips of an uncured elastomer (such as neoprene rubber) supporting a layer of reflex-reflective elements to the solvent tackified flat outer surface of an unvulcanized tire casing. The tire casing is then vulcanized in a tire mold to form a completed tire having a U-shaped cross section tread, brand and size information embossed on its sidewall and the strips permanently incorporated in its sidewalls.
A known device for applying such strip material to an unvulcanized tire casing is the device illustrated in Drawing No. TR-175 which is available from the Special Enterprises Department of Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, Saint Paul, Minnesota. This device includes two parallel heads each manually movable into engagement with a casing at a fixed applying station defined along means for rotating the tire casing (i.e. a tire building wheel). These heads each include a rotatably mounted applying wheel, means for defining a path for a length of the strip material from a supply reel along a predetermined path to a portion of the path partially around the periphery of the applying wheel, and means along the path for separating a protective liner from the strip material. When the head is manually moved to the applying station, the applying wheel presses and adheres the strip material against the tire casing so that movement of the tire casing pulls the strip from the supply roll and applies it around the casing.
While this device is serviceable, it does not include a mechanism for driving the strip material to the applying wheel and thus has a potential for stretching the applied strip material. Also an operator using this device has to manually sever the strip material after it is applied around a tire casing, so that obtaining a desired relative position between the ends of the applied strip is time consuming, tedious and highly dependent on the care taken by the operator.